Becoming a Jellicle
by Alika Jones
Summary: Mistoffelees gives his new human a very special birthday present. But how will this effect Misto and the Jellicle tribe? Rated for mention of character deaths and violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Problems of a Human

_Hello, my name is Alika Jones. This is my first Cats fan-fiction. Please review if you read. I don't mind flames but please don't swear at me. Anyway on with the story. _

_I don't own Cats or its characters but if I did… (Goes off into day dream)_

Mistoffelees lay on the roof, staring up at the yellow moon. He smiled as he stretched over the still warm shingles. He couldn't believe his luck. Just days after leaving his old home he had found another. And this human was just about perfect. She didn't force her company on him, didn't get a new cat when he was gone for days, and best of all was the name she called him. She called him Mister, not Fluffy or Tiger which was he had been called in his last two homes. In fact this human treated him like another person. He could come and go as he liked and all she asked of him was that he keep her company sometimes. And Mistoffelees was more than happy to do that.

Stretching once again Mistoffelees slid off the roof and down onto the bedroom window ledge. As he was in his Jellicle form, Mistoffelees easily opened the window and slid over the sill into his human's bedroom. She was working late tonight, so he had the whole apartment to himself for a couple of hours. His human lived by herself and she had to work two jobs to make ends meet. "It's a shame," yawned Mistoffelees as he settled down on the bed. "She shouldn't have to work so hard. She deserves so much more then what she has." Turning back into a small tuxedo cat, Mistoffelees settled down for a nice nap.

* * *

Swish…Click.

Mistoffelees came awake at the sound of the apartment door closing. Muffled footsteps alerted him to his human's approach. The bedroom door opened, sending a beam of light across the bed and onto Mistoffelees. And there in the doorway was the outline of his adored human. She flipped on the light as she stumbled into the room. Misto could sense that she was exhausted and strangely sad. Usually his human gave of a powerful feeling of contentment. However her face broke into a huge grin when she saw him lying on her bed. "Well, well," she said softly 'the wayward traveler has returned." Mistoffelees purred deeply as her hands made contact with his ears. His human giggled slightly at the sound. "I missed you Mister. It's been lonely around here."

Mistoffelees watched her closely as she stood up. Something was very wrong. His human was hardly ever sad. Another reason that he loved her so much was the fact that she was always happy. It was a pleasure to be around a person who wasn't always depressed. But now her feelings were ones of despair and regret. What could have happened in his absence?

"Oh, Mister would you look at me? I'm turning twenty on Friday and the only thing I have accomplished in my life is to be working two crappy jobs and living in this hole of an apartment. I don't have a boyfriend, hell I don't even have any girlfriends." She sighed as she turned off the light and got back on the bed. "Well at least I have one worthwhile thing in my life." She snuggled closer to Misto. "But I can hardly take credit for you, can I Mister."

* * *

Mistoffelees lay next to his sleeping human. Her regretful words kept running thru his head. He couldn't see why she felt like her life was not worthwhile. True she didn't have any of the things she had mentioned. But she was beautiful in her humanish way, with her ruby red hair that reached to her hips. And her eyes, Misto had never seen a human or cat with such intense blue eyes. Besides being pretty, she was also kind. Mistoffelees had seen her helping her neighbors whether it was to lend them money or to help them move. Unfortunately her neighbors were not so kind to her. But she still stayed kind and helpful. His human was also very talented. She had one of the purest singing voices he had ever heard and she danced with all the grace and poise of any Jellicle. "If only she was a Jellicle. She fit in perfectly in the junkyard. And then she wouldn't have to work for a living." Mistoffelees sighed. "It's just too bad she is not a Jell….that's it!"

* * *

The next day Misto left his human's home for the Jellicle junkyard. He was going to give her a birthday present but to do that he had to perform major magic. He would need Deuteronomy and Muskustrap's permission before he could give her his present. Misto was confident that he could win them over, considering the position of the tribe at the moment. And if they said no, well Mistoffelees would cross that bridge when and if he came to it. As he rounded the last corner in the junkyard maze he narrowly avoided getting hit in the head by a rubber ball.

"Oops. Sorry about that Misto." The Rum Tum Tugger laughed as he ran after the ball. Turning back to Mistoffelees he held the ball out to him. "Do you want to play with us? It would be a great chance to show off in front of the queens."

Mistoffelees smiled at his friend. "Of course it would. That's all you think about isn't Tugger. Which queen you can snatch next?" Misto knew that Tugger really only had eyes for Bombalurina but that he also knew that the tom could not resist showing off for the other queens.

Tugger put on a fake pout. "I am crushed that you would say such a thing. You know that I just a good little Jellicle who wants to have a little fun. Oh and speaking of fun did you hear that the mate ball has been moved?"

"What? Why?" Misto was surprised. The mate ball was a Jellicle tradition. It was at this ball that the Cats who were of age picked their lifetime mates. Tugger and Mistoffelees would be participating this year along with some of the other toms and queens. It had always been at the same time every year for as long as Mistoffelees could remember.

"I think they moved it because of the situation of the tribe. Muskustrap is getting really worried about the tribe's survival. It will be next Saturday at the full moon." Tugger put his hand on Misto's shoulder. "I'm really starting to worry too Misto. What if he tries something at the ball?"

"He wouldn't dare, I think. Not with the tribe in such a state of high alert. Macavity may be evil but he is certainly not stupid." Shaking his head sadly Mistoffelees wiggled out from under Tugger's paw. "I need to go talk to Muskustrap and Deuteronomy. I see you later Tugger. Don't make Bomba too jealous now."

* * *

_Whew. That took longer then I expected. Before I go I just wanted to explain some things in case anyone was confused. In this fan-fiction the Cats can change between their cat form and their Jellicle form just by thinking about it. While they are in cat form they look just like any other cat. Also in this fiction, Muskustrap is older than Mistoffelees and Tugger. Hope you liked it. More will be on its way soon. Till next time this is Alika Jones. Peace. _


	2. Chapter 2 The gift

_Hello again. I apologize for the long delay. I have been suffering from writers block and haven't worked on any of my stories. But now I am back and hopefully this new chapter has been worth the wait. Just a few quick things before we jump on in. Misto left for the junkyard Thursday morning. He only has one day to convince Muskustrap and Old Deuteronomy to let him perform his magic trick. Also just another quick warning, there is mention of character deaths in this fan-fic; if I killed off your favorite character I am deeply sorry. Now on with the story. _

_I don't own Cats or its characters but if I did… (Goes off into day dream)_

* * *

"You want to what??" Munk couldn't believe what Misto was planning on doing. "Misto, what you are proposing is crazy! I would expect such a hair brained scheme from Tugger but not from you."

Misto folded his arms with a sigh. Muskustrap was proving very difficult to convince and Old Deuteronomy had not said anything since Misto had started. He was sitting on the old tire with his eyes closed and his face turned up to the sky. Misto took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted to bring up the tribe's problems but…he wanted to give his human the gift that he thought she deserved. And if it just happened to help the tribe in the process then, all the better. "Look Munk, I know what I'm asking is very unorthodox and that she is a **human**. But with the way things are going with the tribe and Macavity…" Muskustrap hissed angrily at the mention of the evil ginger cat. "We need her Munk; you have to see that we need her. Now especially with the mate ball coming up so soon." Misto took another deep breath as he forced his green eyes to stare into Munk's brown ones. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust **you **Misto! But that doesn't mean I can just let you do such major magic. What if something were to go wrong and the humans found out about us?" Muskustrap waved him paw around the junkyard. "If something was to happen then all of this could disappear. I have to take everything into consideration. Even though we have lost five queens and four toms, I can't just let you do something that could end the Jellicles forever." Munk turned away from Misto, tears clouding his coffee eyes.

"Muskustrap calm down. You are letting your grief overcome you." Old Deuteronomy gently pushed Munk down onto the tire. "Mistoffelees came to you for a decision before he acted. He is being very responsible and he deserves some credit. He is no longer a kitten. Besides he makes a very good point. We have five toms ready for the mate ball and only three queens who are of age." Deuteronomy shook his great grey head. "I trust Mistoffelees and if we have a chance to fix the damage that Macavity has caused I advise that we take it."

Munk stood up and grasped Misto's paw tightly. Looking into his younger brothers' jade eyes, Muskustrap sighed. "Misto…. I really hope that this works."

* * *

Friday Afternoon

Misto paced in his human's bedroom. It was almost noon and she still wasn't home. She always came home for lunch because it was cheaper than going out to eat. But today she was a little later than normal. Misto glared at the clock. He was starting to fell nervous and he wished that the magic was performed and over with.

**SLAM!**

The door shutting broke Mistoffelees' train of thought. "Finally," he thought as he hid under the bed. The bedroom door opened and Misto watched him human's shoes till they disappeared into the bathroom. He waited till he heard the shower running before he moved. He quickly ran down the hall to the small kitchen. Misto jumped up on the counter, opened a cupboard, and pulled out a large canister of coffee. He opened the top and softly blew some glitter off of his paws and into the powdered coffee. Misto's human always had at least one cup of coffee with lunch. She said it helped her get thru the rest of her shift. Carefully he replaced the top and put the canister back into the cupboard. Misto could hear that his human was out of the shower so he quickly changed into his cat form and hopped up on the table.

She came into the kitchen and immediately headed for the cupboard. Pulling out the coffee, she poured some into her machine and started it. Misto snuck a glance at her. Her red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a black tank top. The coffee machine's timer went off and she immediately poured herself a cup. With the steaming mug in one hand and the paper in the other, she headed for the table. Misto watched as she took a long drink of the coffee. He hoped that he had put enough sleeping powder in it. If she woke up before he was finished... But Misto need not have worried. Ten minutes later his human's head sank onto her arms as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He quickly changed back to his Jellicle form. Luckily for him his human was light enough for him to carry her back into her bedroom. He laid her gently down on the top of the bed and covered her with a large silken cloak. As the scarlet fabric settled around her, Misto blew more glitter onto the cloak till it sparkled like a ruby. Closing his eyes Misto concentrated hard on the magic residing in his body. Spark began to fly from his paws. Misto opened his eyes and concentrated on the figure in front of him. Lightning encompassed the cloak covered form. Golden light shone brightly from under the cloak and then slowly faded along with the lightning. Then all was still.

* * *

Mistoffelees was elated. He had done it. His magic had worked perfectly. Scuttling around a large pile of junk Misto was so happy he could have done a jig. And he probably would have if he wasn't carrying a red cloaked bundle. Misto had to go check in with Munk before he did anything else. But unfortunately for him fate had other plans.

"What you got there Misto?" The Rum Tum Tugger sauntered up to Misto's side and peered curiously at the bundle in his arms. Mistoffelees increased him pace but Tugger easily kept up with him. "Come on Misto. You wouldn't keep your old friend Tug out of the loop, now would you?" Tugger pouted as his paw stretched toward the cloak.

Misto tried to whirl away from Tugger's grouping paw but as he turned his feet hit a patch of uneven ground. Tripping heavily Misto could only watch in horror as the bundle fell a few feet in front of him. Before Misto could stand, Tugger was at the bundle. He pulled off the cloak to expose a small queen lying on the dirt.

Tugger's jaw dropped. The petite queen in front of him was exquisite. She was completely crimson from the tip of her ears to the bottom of her tail. No other color broke up her gorgeous fur. She was short but her figure was just perfect for a queen her size. Tugger watched as she slowly sat up. Shaking her head the queen looked up into Tugger's chocolate eyes. Her brilliant sapphire eyes widened as she looked the big cat up and down. Before either of them could say or do anything Misto's voice rang out.

"Happy Birthday Daphne."

* * *

_Whew. Another chapter done. Yea me!!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what I can do to improve. I also wanted to quickly thank the three reviewers who took the time to read my story and write about it. Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. Hopefully my writers block will not come back, (knocks quickly on wood) and I will be able to get another chapter out soon. Till next time this is Alika Jones. Peace. _


	3. Chapter 3 Uncovered

_I give you all permission to hunt me down and smack me upside the head! I can't believe that it has taken me so long to update. I am very sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you. _

_I don't own Cats or its characters but if I did… (Goes off into day dream)_

* * *

Daphne hit the ground hard. So hard that she immediately woke up. Disoriented she looked around her but all she could see was red. Then the red was pulled away to revel a cat. But not just any cat, no this cat was standing over her on two legs. He was huge. He was mostly black but he had a tiger stripped mane that added to his height. Daphne opened her mouth to speak but then a voice came from behind the big cat. "Happy Birthday Daphne." Startled Daphne peered around the big cat to find a smaller black tuxedo cat staring at her with a slightly ashamed look on his face. What's going on? Daphne asked in her head. What's with the freakin huge cats and why dose one of them know my name? And why dose he look so much like….

"Mister?" Daphne blurted out the name. The black cat's face broke into a sheepish grin. Daphne looked back and forth between the strange cat and her Mister. Suddenly everything went black.

Misto cursed inwardly as he watched Daphne's eyes roll back as she fainted. He hadn't wanted her to be exposed to the other Jellicles until he had a chance to explain to her what was going on. Why did Tugger always have to be so curious? Speaking of Tugger.

Tugger turned to Mistoffelees with a huge smirk. "So the Magical Mister Mistoffelees isn't as aloof as he like us all to believe. He in fact has a pretty little queen. Isn't that right…Mister?" Tugger bent double as he tried to control his laughter.

ZAPP!

Tugger jumped at the noise. He turned to his left to see a smoking hole in an old car door in a nearby pile of junk. Slowly Tugger turned back to Misto. Tugger gulped at the sight of his best friend. Misto's fur was standing on end and sparks flew from his paws. "Tugger," he said very slowly as though he was dealing with someone very stupid. "I suggest that if you want to retain all of your limbs, you leave. NOW!" Misto had never seen Tugger move so fast without catnip being offered.

* * *

Misto let the lighting slowly receded from his paws. He had not really wanted to threaten Tugger but sometimes that was the only way to get thru to the big Maine Coon. Misto sighed. He would apologize later but right now he needed to concentrate on getting Daphne to the junkyard without any more problems. He picked up the red fabric and gently draped it over her prone form. Misto bent and eased the small queen into his arms once again. As he straitened up, Daphne shifted so that her head nuzzled into Misto's chest. Misto began to purr automatically at her touch. Suddenly he stiffened away from her touch as his face began to burn. He was blushing! Oh everlasting cat! Misto was glad that his fur was black and that Tugger had long since gone. The last thing Misto needed was Tugger to see him blushing while holding a beautiful queen. Wait, did he just call his owner beautiful. Misto decided that the burning fumes from the car must be making him slightly crazy. Holding Daphne slightly away from him he slowly turned and left the clearing.

* * *

When Misto's footsteps had faded from even feline hearing, something stirred in the small junkyard clearing. Well actually two somethings. Two dusty and rumpled grey cats crawled out from the piles of junk surrounding the clearing. They came together in the middle of the clearing. "What do you think Javier?"

The larger of the two cats smirked slightly, reveling yellowed fangs. "I think that Macavity will be very interested in the magician's new friend." Both cats slinked out of the clearing and headed off toward the Hidden Paw's latest hideout.

* * *

_Whew. That took me a really long time. I once again apologize for my long absence. I am going to try harder to write more often. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I really need the reviews so that I can improve. This is Alika Jones, signing off. Peace out! _


	4. Chapter 4 Half truths and Punches

_Hello. I am sorry for the wait but here it is the new chapter Hope you all like it. Thanks to any and all who have read and/or reviewed this story. I love you guys. Please keep the love going and review when you are finished. Thanks!_

_~Alika Jones~ _

_I don't own Cats or its characters but if I did… (Goes off into day dream)

* * *

_

Mistoffelees was just about to enter the main area of the junkyard when he saw Muskustrap hurrying towards him. "Misto! What happened? You weren't supposed to let anyone know about your human and now the whole junkyard is buzzing with the news that you are bring an extraordinary queen home to the yard."

Misto stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed and his hands tightened around Daphne. "When I find Tugger I am going to shock him so hard that he won't be able to sit for a month. We unfortunately had a run in with him. And you know Tugger. He won't take no for an answer."

Munk groaned, "That idiot. Now the whole junkyard is in an uproar." Munk sighed as he led Mistoffelees away from the entrance the yard. "Not a lot we can do about it now I guess. Anyway, Old Deuteronomy is waiting a little way from here. Let's go meet him. He is eager to see your human and frankly so am I. You wouldn't believe the rumors that were flying around the yard when I left."

Misto shifted Daphne into a more comfortable position in his arms as he followed Muskustrap. "Oh really, like what?"

Chuckling Munk pulled Misto into a small park right outside the junkyard. "I think the best one I heard was that you had conjured yourself to the Heavyside Layer and kidnapped an angel."

* * *

Deuteronomy smiled as he watched his two sons approach. As they came closer he motioned Misto to set his bundle down next to him. Mistoffelees carefully lowered Daphne to the ground and pulled off the silken fabric. Deuteronomy and Muskustrap examined the small queen closely. "There were no problems Mistoffelees?"

"No. The spell worked perfectly as did the sleeping powder I gave her. If it weren't for Tugger she probably would be waking up about now. But since she has fainted, I don't know when she will be up." Mistoffelees sat next to Daphne and watched her breathe in and out slowly. At least she is breathing evenly he thought.

"Misto……just what are you planning on telling her?" Muskustrap turned to his younger brother with a slight frown. "I mean how are you going to explain to her that she is now a cat?"

Mistoffelees frowned right back at Muskustrap. "I was going to tell her the truth, what else could I tell her."

"Misto are you crazy?! You are seriously going to tell her that you changed her into a cat so she could attend the ball and mate with one of the eligible Jellicles males?" Munk stared at Misto like he had gone crazy.

"Of course, I'm not going to lie to her." Mistoffelees shuddered at the very idea. "Lying just leads to more trouble."

"Misto believe me when I say if you tell her the truth that she will run off screaming into the night, after she has scratched you to a bleeding heap of course." Muskustrap looked thoughtfully down at the small crimson queen lying at his feet. "We could tell her that……"

"I don't want to lie to her!" Misto stood up, blocking Munk's view of Daphne. "She deserves to know the truth. And I didn't change her just so she could mate. She was miserable in her old life, she felt that it was worthless. Nobody human or cats should ever feel like that. I changed her so she could have another chance at life!" Mistoffelees was breathing heavily and his fur was standing on end as he glared up at his older brother.

Old Deuteronomy shushed his younger son warningly. Daphne was stirring faintly. The three Jellicles watched warily as the queen rolled over and grew still once again. Letting out a sign Misto sat down by Daphne again.

"Mistoffelees." Deuteronomy grasped his youngest son's shoulder with one withered paw. "I think the best thing to tell her for now would be that you changed her because you thought she deserved another chance at life. Let's leave out the mate ball for now."

"But that is still lying." Misto hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. His head was aching and he wished that this problem would magically disappear. Unfortunately for him…

* * *

"Ummmmmm….." Daphne slowly sat up. Her eyes were slightly crossed and she shook her head as though she was riding herself of something clinging to her fur. Her head snapped up suddenly. Her crystal blue eyes became wider and more frightened as she took in the cats standing before her. Swiftly she buried her head in her lap. Mistoffelees went to touch her shoulder but he stopped as he heard what she was muttering into her legs. "I must be dreaming. There are no giant cats in front of me really…..I am actually lying in bed having a crazy dream. What did I eat last night?"

"Daphne?" Misto gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch but did not look up at him. He knelt down in front of her. "Daphne..... Look it's me Mister. Will you please look at me?" Mistoffelees cooed softly. "This isn't a dream Daphne, its real, we are real."

Daphne's head snapped up. Her sapphire eyes met jade. Shakily her paw reached out towards the small magician. She gently touched his face. "You're real?!?!" Misto nodded against her paw. How nice it felt against his cheek. He closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of her warm palm on his cheek.

* * *

He was broken out of his daydream but a piercing scream. Startled he jumped away from Daphne. She was staring down at her now crimson body with a look of pure terror and disgust. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED AND COVERED IN HAIR? I LOOK LIKE…." Daphne stopped in mid sentence. She turned her eyes from Munk, to Deuteronomy, and finally they fell on Misto. "Who did this to me?" Misto flinched at the barely concealed anger and loathing in her whispered question.

"WHO DID THIS?" Daphne jumped to her feet and ran to Mistoffelees. Taking his shoulders in her hands she shook him as she screamed. "WHY AM I A CAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME MISTER?"

"Well I uh….I mean….I changed you into one." Daphne dropped her hands from his shoulders as she gaped at him. Misto hurriedly began to explain. "Well you see I wanted to give you a birthday present and you were saying that your life wasn't worthwhile so….I thought….that you would…. maybe like to try life as a Jellicle…." Mistoffelees was staring at a spot over Daphne's head. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't see her clench her hands into fists as she stared at the ground. Nor did he see the angry tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. He also didn't see her fist coming till it was too late.

* * *

WHAM!!!!

Misto was sent flying as Daphne's fist made contact with his nose. He hit the ground hard, blood already spewing from his nose. Blinking the blood away from his eyes he was just in time to see Daphne backing away from Munk. Her claws were extended and her teeth were barred in a horrible snarl. Seeing that Misto was struggling toward her with one hand pinching his bleeding nose and realizing that she would soon be caught between the two cats, Daphne did the only thing she could think of. She turned tail and ran towards the looming junkyard.

* * *

_Whew….This chapter took me forever to get the way I wanted it. Maybe I should look for a beta reader to help me. Has anyone out there ever used the beta system before? Dose it work well? I apologize again for the long delay and the cliff hanger ending. But this was the ending I liked best. I will try to get my next update out soon so you guys aren't hanging for long. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!!! I love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading. Peace out till next time._

_~ Alika Jones~ _


	5. Chapter 5 Sobbing Queens and The Boss

_Ummm….Hi? _

_Please don't kill me! I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I won't bore you with my pathetic life and why it has taken me so long. Instead I offer this chapter as a peace offering and a promise that I will finish this story no matter what! Thanks to any and all who have read and/or reviewed this story. I love you guys. P.S. Bolded text means the character is thinking those phrases. Now on with the story. _

_~Alika Jones~ _

_I don't own Cats or its characters but if I did… (Goes off into day dream)

* * *

_

Daphne ran. She had no idea where she was going or even where she was. All she knew was that she needed to get away before Mister and those other cats caught her. Tripping over some wayward junk, Daphne hit the dirt hard. Spitting dirt and grit from her mouth, Daphne struggled to her feet. But she barely made it three more steps before she collapsed to her knees. Half sobbing, half panting Daphne slumped down with her back to the nearest pile of junk as she clutched at a stitch in her side. Burying her face into her hands Daphne let her emotions over take her as she began to cry.

"**Where am I? How the hell I am going to get out of this mess? I was supposed to work today at three. What time is it? If I can get home maybe I can call in sick….But the rent is due tomorrow and I am still short about fifty bucks….**

**I wonder where Mister is? Is he looking for me? Who were those other cats with him? What will they do if they find me? What am I going to do? Where am I going to…?"**Daphne's head shot out of her hands. Something had moved in the nearby junk. Wiping the tears hurriedly from her eyes, Daphne peered around her carefully. She didn't know where the noise had come from but she didn't want to be caught off guard by another one of those cats or anything else for that matter. Who knew what else lurked in this junkyard. Another noise came from the junk, nearer this time. But Daphne couldn't see anything. Feeling slightly scared, Daphne jumped to her feet and began to back out of the section of the junkyard that she was in.

* * *

A hand descended on Daphne's shoulder. Now Daphne was by no means a strong person but sheer terror and self defense classes are a great strength booster. Grabbing the hand, Daphne bent her knees and pulled. WHAM! The smaller grey cat flew over her and landed hard on the ground. Daphne turned only to discover Mister and the large grey cat blocking her only exit. Snarling she backed up.

* * *

Misto sighed internally. He could tell that Daphne was tired, hungry, and above all scared. He hadn't wanted that. Misto knew deep down that Daphne's reaction was only natural but he had hoped that her reaction would have been calmer, even happy. **"Yeah right Misto! You turned her into a giant cat and took her away from her home. What did you expect? A hug and a kiss?" **

Misto shook his head and tentatively took a step toward the hissing queen. She hissed louder and extended her claws. Misto held his paws in front of him showing that he wasn't going to try anything. "Daphne, can we please just talk?"

"Talk? TALK?! YOU WANT TO TALK? OKAY LET'S TALK MISTER!!!!!! LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW I AM NOW A GIANT CAT WHO HAS NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS. OR WE CAN TALK ABOUT HOW THIS CAT IS GOING TO EXPLAIN TO HER BOSS THAT SHE IS NOT ONLY LATE BUT COVERED IN FUR!!!!!! Daphne flew at Misto in a rage.

She tried to claw at his face but he grabbed her wrists. Screaming is frustration Daphne struggled against his grip. Misto looked down at his slightly shorter owner; tears were streaming down her face as she screamed up at him. She looked so lost. Before he knew what he was doing he had dropped her paws and pulled her close to his chest. Daphne's screams stopped as she stiffened in Misto's embrace. "I'm sorry," Misto whispered so softly that Daphne couldn't be sure that he had even spoken.

But then. "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help. I didn't mean it to turn out like this. I just….I just wanted to help." Misto words were soft and sincere that Daphne couldn't help but melt into his embrace. Sobbing into his chest, they both went down to their knees as Misto the cradled crying queen.

* * *

Muskustrap smiled slightly as he watched his younger brother cuddled with his former human owner. She had cried herself out in a matter of minutes and was no sleeping in Misto's arms. He gently picked her up and exited the small junkyard clearing with their father walking at his side. Munk started to follow them when the hair all along his back stood on end. Someone was watching them. Muskustrap whirled around and glared into the surrounding refuge. Nothing. But some sixth sense told Munk that someone was there. Teeth bared and claws extended Munk backed out of the clearing after his family and the new queen.

* * *

"See Boss, it's just like me and Javier said, aint it? Aint she a beauty?" A load smack sounded and a small rumpled cat flew from one pile of junk and into another. A larger grey tabby jumped out of the junk quickly and went to stand by the entrance to the clearing. Out of the junk stalked another cat, but unlike his two companions he was not grey. Far from it. This cat's fur was a zigzagged array of red, orange, black, and white. He walked with an arrogant swagger and an innate grace that would intimate anyone. His eyes were the deepest black with no trace of warmth in them. To be quite frank he looked like a centuries old devil who had just been released to plague and destroy the earth.

"Javier, I suggest you teach your rather dim-witted younger brother to shut up!" The devil cat sat and stretched in the warm dirt of the clearing. "But he dose have a point. The "magician's" little queen is quite a catch. Much too good a catch for that little whelp! I will just have to relieve him of her."

Macavity jumped to his feet and pointed a jagged claw at Javier. "Follow them and be sure not to be seen. Take your little idiot along too. I want a full report tomorrow morning. No get out of my sight!" Javier and the small rumpled cat shot out of the clearing. They had learned the hard way what the Boss did to stragglers.

* * *

Macavity listened to their retreating footsteps until they faded from his hearing. Crossing to an old refrigerator the Napoleon of Crime ran his claws up and down the scarred metal. Watching the sparks fly off the metal as he raked his claws along it the cat smiled. This time there would be no screw-ups. He would make sure of it!

* * *

_Hahahahaa. I AM DONE WITH THIS DAMN CHAPTER!!!! It is now one in the morning and I am a little wired!!!! _

_I HATED THIS CHAPTER (if you couldn't tell)! It was not cooperating with me at all. I have rewritten it about 13 times trying to make it work the way I wanted it to. Finally I just decided to leave well enough alone. So sorry if it sucks. ____ Is there a beta reader in the house?!? Cause I'm really thinking about getting one. Anyway I am now going to go pass out on my bed. Good night! Oh review, please! (puppy dog eyes) _

_~Alika Jones~_


End file.
